


Laundry Day

by Vendelay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, FTL, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelay/pseuds/Vendelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Wednesday. And in the Dark Castle Wednesday meant Laundry Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by trashandscraps's fanart - http://trashandscraps.tumblr.com/post/46678715925/sogni-doro-bella-prompted-i-would-love-to-see
> 
> No beta, English is not my mother tongue.

Belle only just woke up, yet she already snatched some dirty clothing. It has been awfully muddy outside for the past few days and her red evening dress was dark brown-ish now, because last night, for some reason, Rumplestiltskin demanded to go for a walk in the moonlight. And it was raining. Quite heavily. When they came back to the castle, she was simply soaked. When he saw drenched strands on her face and then noticed that Belle’s red dress was completely wet and its fabric became a little bit see-through, he let out his high-pitched giggle that made her embarrassed. Her cheeks perfectly matched her scarlet gown. So that muddy thing definitely needed to be washed in the first batch. Once she dressed up, she formed a handful pile of her clothes, including said dress, some pantyhose, panties and bras, then headed to the dungeons where Rumplestiltskin’s laundry was.

“Where is she? Why didn’t she make him tea yet? Is she sick or maybe she just overslept?” he was wondering. “Oh, right. It’s Wednesday…” Rumple looked out the window and she saw her. The most beautiful creature he’s ever seen. Belle was in the garden, preparing strings that were tied between trees and that she used to dry all wet clothes on. Today was such a sunny day. Her long auburn curls were shining in the sunbeams. Rumplestiltskin was truly mesmerized by all that glitter, when suddenly Belle came back inside - she probably forgot to bring buckles and went down to the dungeons.

In the meantime, Rumple came outside, squinting in the sunlight. His eyes weren’t used to such a bright light. He came up to the laundry bowl which was full of wet clothing and looked at it curiously.

“What do we have here?” he murmured, then took out Belle’s scarlet dress. He brough it closer to his face and sniffed the silk fabric. It smelled like lavender soap. And it smelled like Belle. He didn’t have to be a werewolf to be able to recognize that beautiful, sweet smell. Suddenly some brilliant idea came to his mind. Rumplestiltskin took off his dark red shirt and hung it on one of the strings prepared by Belle. He then grabbed the gown and tied its sleeves together around his neck, making some sort of a cape, which was billowing majestically in the wind. Pleased with the effect, he started to fumble in the bowl, searching for some other gems that he could use in making his new costume. All of sudden, Rumple clapped his hands and laughed out loud. He carefully grasped a strap of light blue bra, still wondering where exactly he should put it on. He decided to give his new idea a shot and placed it on his head, forming something, that kind of looked like a pretty weird hat. With just a snap of his fingers, a small mirror landed in his hand. The imp checked himself in it and let out another high-pitched giggle as a sign of approval.

Then suddenly he saw something in the background. Something behind him was growing bigger and bigger in the reflection of the mirror.

“RUMPLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! he heard right behind his back. “TAKE IT OFF! RIGHT NOW!” Belle stopped dead. She looked at the man who was standing in front of her.

That was the most ridiculous image she’s ever seen. When he turned to face her, still shirtless with her red dress as a cape and her blue bra as a hat, she couldn’t hold it back any longer and burst into laughing. She was laughing so hard, that tears were streaming down her face and it practically turned red.

“What’s wrong, dearie? Don’t you like my new style? Is scarlet not my color? Do you think I should go for violet instead?” Rumple was only making everything worse, making her giggle and not letting her to calm down.

“I’m sorry. I just…” she tried to catch a breath. “I think you need a smaller cup. And definitely a violet cape.” she fell into a laughing fit again, but this time together with Rumplestiltskin.


End file.
